The New Turn
by brittbbe
Summary: Josef finds Beth nearly dead in the middle of the road, he turns her. Mick is his childe, not Coraline's. This is the story of how it all began.


The new turn

It was a cold night when Josef found the lifeless body of Beth Turner on his way home. _Mick's not going to be happy_, he thought. He carried her Bridal style to Mick's apartment.

The buzzer signalled Josef's arrival. That was expected, what he didn't, expect was the lifeless body of Beth in his arms. He whipped the door open, tears in his eyes; it was not natural for a vampire to cry but the sorrow he felt for Beth's lifeless body was too much to bear. He dropped down to the floor and sat there motionless. He did not move, even when Josef knelt down next to him and laid a hand on his arm, he didn't want to feel anymore, not now that Beth was gone. He ran out of the room and kept running, didn't know where he was going, didn't even know how long, just knew that she was dead, a corpse in Josef's arms.

Back at Mick's apartment, Josef was looking at door his friend had left through, he was wondering about that when he heard a noise, he looked down at the body of Beth in shock, she lived. Her heartbeat was faint, so faint that he had trouble hearing it, the beat stuttered and stopped a few times, giving Josef heart attacks. He heard it stop and when it didn't return he panicked and bit deep into the flesh of her neck. He withdrew after a few minutes and bit deep into his wrist; he held it over her open mouth and massaged her throat. After a few mouthfuls the bites healed up and he had to repierce them. She settled against his body and fell asleep. Her breathing evening out and her body slightly slouching. He sat down with her on his lap and ran his fingers through her hair. Wishing that it was Mick that turned her. For as you now know Mick and Josef are vampires. Josef was Mick's sire; his creator. Mick had been with Josef for just over 50 years, he'd been turned at the same age as Josef. Josef was turned by his sire just over 650 years ago, when he had been a young boy of 21. His sire had found him on his death bed at the end of battle, he'd been caught surprised when he felt the sword pierce his back, he'd been defending the newest warrior because the kid had several Saxons on him at once. His friends had laid him on a bed of leaves and flowers, bed fit enough for a king. He lay on it dying when his sire; Demitri, had found him.

He had stayed with Demitri for two hundred years before he felt the need to leave. Demitri was a gentle master, never pressured him unless in a dire situation. He had understood, if not been a bit disappointed that Josef needed to leave, that he needed to learn what he couldn't teach him, make himself known in the world and Josef had done exactly that. He gave to charity and was known as one of the richest people in the world, one down from the queen. Mick had some status as a well known PI, Josef was quite proud of his child. He hadn't expected Mick to like his vampire status, but he'd taken to it quite well. He and Mick had lived together the whole time, what was he going to do with a new child around, even if she was Beth Turner.

Mick stopped running and realised he felt something, something that wanted him to go back to Josef. He followed the thing where he found Josef kneeling with Beth on his lap. Mick went over to Josef and saw that Josef had a smile on his face. He wondered why Josef was smiling; Beth had died for crying out loud! He sat down next to Josef and hugged his sire's side, feeling the need to be comforted. Josef laughed and patted Mick's head and slung his arm around Mick's shoulders, sensing- as his maker- Mick's need for comfort. Mick clinged to his side, like Josef was the only lifeline in this world that he had and in some ways Josef was. Josef heard a small noise and turned to see Mick crying, this was the first emotion Mick had shown about the situation and Mick not knowing what was happening had started to cry. Josef moved Beth and pulled Mick into his embrace. Mick's hands gripped his shirt firmly and threatened to rip the fabric as he sobbed his heartbroken sobs. Josef patted Mick's back and said soothing words to his distraught childe. Mick quietened after what seemed like half an hour and wiped his nose on his black sleeve. I looked at him disgusted; I'd taught him better than that. He looked at me warily before taking in a deep non-needed breath and exhaling.


End file.
